Havera Chances desse amor acontecer?
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Um romance entre um casal nem tão comum. O destino conspira contra eles. Mas conseguem se unir, mas será que continuarão juntos por muito tempo ou terão um triste fim? Isto só lendo a história para descobrir. Revelações feitas e fatos nunca antes citados
1. Chapter 1

Antes de tudo, deixe-me apresentar-me: Sou Felipe, um cara que escreve para por algo que gostaria que acontecesse em tua vida e na dos seus personagens favoritos. É minha primeira fanfic publicada, espero que os agrade e espero que possa receber reviews falando onde devo e possa melhorar. Tentarei atualizar a fic pelo menos uma vez por semana, mas só terei feito isto depois de responder as reviews existentes. Obrigado pela compreensão. Agora vamos falar um pouco da história.

Bem, isto pode acabar sendo um romance estilo Mal-do-Século ou um romance conto de fadas. Depende de como as pessoas que mandarem reviews preferirem à história. Será como todos devem ter percebido uma tentativa de historia de amor, entre um casal não improvável mais que não existem muitas fics sobre eles. Espero que gostem. Até lá embaixo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1) PENSAMENTOS - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por quê? Por que dentre tantos homens te amando e querendo seu afeto, seu carinho, você foi logo se apaixonar por ELE?

Isso deve ser brincadeira dos deuses! Só pode.

Apesar de que duvido que isto possa acontecer, eles são meus amigos e não gostariam de me ver sofrendo.

Mas e agora? Sofro por saber que ele não me corresponde ou devo batalhar por ele, será que se eu me sacrificar vai ser válido o esforço feito? Ou será que vou tomar um grande fora?

Ninguém, ninguém nem neste e nem do outro mundo pode responder minhas dúvidas!

O pior é que não é um homem qualquer, ele é meu cavaleiro e nunca deixaria mal nenhum acontecer a mim Athena. Mas e a Saori Kido? O lado humano da Deusa, que sofre, sente, chora e por incrível que pareça ser AMA!! Sim tenho certeza disso, ama ele mais que tudo na vida, abandonaria tudo e todos por ele! E sei que ele não me corresponde, é triste admitir isso, mas fazer o que? Ele sempre se mostrou anti-social, antipático, penso nisso brincando, mas parece uma mulher na TPM, nunca demonstrou nada por mim nem por ninguém, talvez o irmão e duas garotas que lhe foram arrancadas sem chances de volta.

Por mais que eu queira, sempre soube que ele não me ama, mas será que não posso mudar as atitudes dele? Mostrar que necessito mais do que a proteção e o trabalho que ele presta para mim. Que necessito dele ao meu lado, não como segurança e sim como amante, apaixonado, me tocando e me possuindo. Sim, porque não, já que meu amor é verdadeiro? Tenho que descobrir alguma forma de fazer ele me ver diferente e mostrar o quanto ele faz falta a mim.

Se eu ligar para ele agora será que aceita dar um passeio comigo?

Hummm, não! Sei disso, o conheço melhor que ninguém, às vezes acho que conheço ele melhor que ele mesmo. Mas como então? Não posso simplesmente chegar e dizer que estou apaixonada por ele e querendo-o ao meu lado para o resto da vida.

Pense, vamos pense, deve haver alguma maneira ou algo que me ajude a demonstrar que o que sinto por ele é verdadeiro. É isso, talvez eu nunca, tenha mostrado para ele o quanto me importava com ele. E agora? Como farei se antes já estava complicado, acabou por piorar, será egoísmo meu se fingir que nada tenho por ele e abdicar do Amor?

Sim, você sabe que sim, e essa atitude só trará sofrimento a você.

Melhor eu me declarar logo, antes que algo aconteça e ele decida ir embora, mas vou preparar o terreno e acabei de descobrir quem pode me ajudar!

Agora sim poderei me declarar sem medo de ser feliz e demonstrar o amor que eu tenho por ele e conseguir o fazer ter os mesmos sentimentos por mim.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Este é o primeiro capítulo, é difícil entrar na mente de uma mulher que ainda por cima é uma deusa, mais tentei dar o melhor de mim neste papel. Quem será o TPM-izado que ela disse? E quem é a pessoa que pode ajudá-la? Ou qual é o plano dela? As respostas destas perguntas já estaram com vocês, pelo menos uma está com vocês e no próximo capitulo teram as outras respostas. Abraços, até mais.

PS: Obrigado por lerem até aqui e aturarem este louco até este ponto.


	2. Chapter 2

Aí esta a resposta de qual era o plano e de quem era o coitad... Quer dizer, do gênio que pode ajudá-la.

2) A CARTA

* * *

O senhor Shun Amamiya está?

June: Sim, só um momento.

June entra no quarto e vai até a cama onde Shun esta deitado e dormindo tranquilamente, se abaixa e pensa:

"Hum, que pena que vou ter que te acordar, mas vou ter que fazer isso."

June: Shun, amor tem uma pessoa querendo falar contigo.

Shun: RONCCCCCC!!!! HUMPF!! RONCCCCC!!

"Ah é assim, beleza. Ela sai devagar do quarto pega um balde de água gelada e Chibum, jogou em cima dele."

Shun: JUNE, estas louca?! Porque fez isso? Olha que horas são ainda!!!

Shun, amorzinho, não, não estou louca porque você não queria levantar e tem alguém te esperando. E são 11h e 30 min da manha, ou seja, já é bem tarde.

Shun: Humpf!

June: Sabia que não devia ter deixado você tanto tempo com seu irmão!

Shun olha para June e depois vai ao banheiro e pergunta:

Shun: June tem alguém me esperando?

June: Sim, diz ela calmamente indo fazer sala enquanto o visitante o esperava.

Shun: Olá, diga-me o que veio fazer aqui.

Olá, vim entregar uma correspondência da Senhorita Saori Kido.

Shun: Ah, obrigado. Disse fechando a porta.

June; Shun, não me diga que é uma nova batalha?

Shun: Não sei, vamos ler?

June: Sim.

June começa a ler a carta para os dois:

"Olá Amorzinho, desculpe, mas não agüentei, olá June, espero que esteja tudo bem por aí, fiquem calmos não é uma batalha, pelo menos eu acredito que não e sim um problema que eu estou e a única pessoa que pode me ajudar é Você Shun! Mas preciso ir até onde você está para conversarmos melhor, obrigado.

PS: Chegarei em dois dias.

June: Shun, qual será o problema que ela fala na carta? E que história é essa de Amorzinho?

Shun: Boa pergunta. Não sei e ainda mais que só eu possa resolver isto é um mistério. Também não sei nada sobre o Amorzinho, talvez seja por que eu sou uma pessoa maravilhosa que todas as mulheres gostariam de ter.

June: Tem certeza? Olhando desafiadoramente para ele.

Shun: Tenho, mais sou de uma única pessoa até o ultimo dia que minha alma existir.

June: Seu bestinha.

Shun: Ah quase me esqueci, tenho uma coisa para te mostrar.

June: Hum, sei não hein. Olhando desconfiada para Shun.

Shun: O que foi está com medo do seu maridinho? Pergunta fazendo carinha de anjo para June.

June: É claro que não!

Shun: Então vamos.

Shun segura a mão da June e leva ela ao banheiro e depois de entrarem ele joga ela dentro da banheira cheia d'água.

June: Shun Amamiya, o que significa isto?! Levantando-se furiosa com ele.

Shun: Ué June, você que começou jogando água em mim enquanto eu dormia e eu só me vinguei, mas sabe o que eu estou com vontade de fazer? Olhando maliciosamente para ela.

June: Hum, deixo pensa, sei sim, vem logo vai.

E lá se foi Shun e June brincarem um pouco.

* * *

Bem, ficou uma parte faltando neh? Esta foi à intenção. Espero que eu esteja conseguindo te entreterem ou te agradarem, ou os dois. Ficou algo meio que fora da realidade para os dois mais foi o que eu consegui fazer. A parte da Saori zoando o Shun, sai num momento de falta de inspiração para apelidos que alguém abriu a janela do MSN e falou OIIIIIIIII AMORZINHO, daí saiu isto. Até as reviews, o próximo capitulo ou o Inferno. Agradecimentos especiais a Reviews da Nikke a Deusa da Vitória e da e-Ifrit. 


	3. Chapter 3

Agradecimentos especiais por todas as reviews recebidas.

Agora sem zoações, vocês descobriram quem ela ama (se vocês não descobriram até agora) e qual será o plano.

3) A REVELAÇÃO

* * *

June: Shun, Shunzinho, vamos logo levanta daí. Pede uma June a ponto de perder a paciência.

Shun: Ahhhh June vai, me deixa ficar aqui só mais cinco minutinhos. Fazendo carinha de anjinho e beiço.

June: Nem pensar Sr. Shun, nós já estamos muito atrasados, uma hora dessas a Saori já deve estar a nossa espera no porto. Batendo o pé nervosamente e arrancando-lhe a coberta.

Shun: O que? June é hoje que a Saori chega?

June: Sim, é isso mesmo.

Shun: Meu Zeus. Levando a mão na cabeça e correndo por tudo que é lugar e claro no desespero esbarrando nas coisas e desarrumando tudo.

Shun: June arruma as coisas enquanto vou me arrumar, tudo bem?

June: Tenho escolha?

Shun: Não.

E lá se foram essa dupla, enquanto Shun se trocava June arrumava o quarto.

NO PORTO

Saori: Putz, cadê esses dois hein? Perguntava uma estressada e ansiosa Saori aos ventos.

Procurando por nós? Perguntam Shun e June ao mesmo tempo.

Saori: Ah, que bom que chegaram, como estão?

June: Nós estamos bem, mas vamos a nossa casa para conversarmos melhor. Falou uma entusiasmada June.

CHEGANDO A CASA

June: Bem Saori, obrigado por sua visita, mas nos diga, qual era o problema que somente o Shun poderia resolver? June termina a frase com um tom de preocupação.

Saori: ...

Shun: Saori, Saori, estas tudo bem? Pergunta um aflito Shun.

Saori: Sim, está tudo bem, obrigado Shun, e o assunto, bem, é que, olha, ai, não sei como dizer. Fala uma triste Saori.

Shun calmamente se abaixa até ficar na altura dos olhos da Saori, calmamente pega na mão dela e segurando com firmeza e delicadeza diz: Saori, não precisa temer nada, sempre estarei a sua disposição, mas só poderei te ajudar se me contar o que é. E pelo que eu creio, deve ser algo realmente muito importante. Agora me diga, qual era o problema?

Saori: Shun, você sabe se o Ikki teve alguma relação com outra garota além de Esmeralda e Pandora?

Shun: Sa... Saori, não me diga que o Ikki fez alguma coisa errada?

Saori: Pode ficar tranqüilo Shun, seu irmão continua sendo o bom e velho Ikki, mas poderia me responder àquela pergunta?

Shun: Olha, até onde o Ikki me contou não, mas a não ser uma tal de Helen.

Saori: Helen?

Shun: Sim, mais era uma garotinha que o salvou na Ilha Cannon, antes de ir à batalha das doze casas, mas como estou curioso me diga o porquê da pergunta, sim?

Saori: Bem Shun, é que...

June: É que...

Saori: É que eu estou apaixonada pelo seu irmão, pronto, falei.

Shun e June: AHN? Com o queixo no chão literalmente.

Saori: É isso que vocês ouviram.

June: Incrível.

Shun: Meu Zeus do céu!!! Pondo a mão na cabeça e querendo começar a correr em desespero.

June segura o braço do Shun antes que ele quebre as coisas.

Saori: Shun eu sei que pode ser difícil para você, mas tem como me ajudar a conquistar seu irmão?

Shun: Bem eu tenho uma idéia do que fazer, não sei se vai dar certo, mas vamos torcer.

Um tempo depois...

Saori: Obrigado Shun e June, bem agora eu já vou e torçam para que a idéia de certo.

June: Estaremos torcendo por você amiga e se precisar conte com nossa ajuda.

Shun: Espero que de tudo bem, e venha nos visitar mais vezes, tchau Saori. Pensando consigo mesmo Shun fala: Tudo dará certo, tenho certeza disso.

Saori: Obrigado e Tchau June. Tchau Shun e até breve.

Shun e June: Até breve.

June: Shun, você acha que isso pode dar certo?

Shun: June eu não acho, tenho certeza!

* * *

Bem, um plano já foi exposto, o de pedir ajuda agora o que será que o Andrômeda falou? E por que ele tem tanta certeza. Será que June sabe. As respostas a estas e talvez outras perguntas nem este autor sem noção sabe, só num futuro nem tão próximo e nem tão distante para descobrirmos isto. 


	4. Chapter 4

Espero q gostem deste capítulo. Até +.

* * *

4) SONHOS

* * *

Shunrei: Saori!!

Saori: Shunrei, como estas?

Shunrei: Eu estou muito bem e muito feliz por você estar se casando. Diz abraçando a amiga.

Saori: Obrigada Shunrei, e quero ver você se casando também.

Shunrei: Olá meninas.

Meninas: Olá. Entre as meninas estão: Mino, June, Shina, Seika, Marin, Eire, Freya, Hilda e Téttis.

Hilda: Bem garotas, já que estamos todas aqui vamos preparar a noiva e você June mais minha irmã Freya impediram dos homens, principalmente o Shun, de chegarem perto daqui, combinado?

Todas: Combinado.

Na arrumação da noiva pequenos problemas ocorrem, como que maquiagem eu ponho, qual o melhor penteado, perfume, etc., que atrasou ela só por duas horinhas. Na saída da mansão...

June: Saori, se me permite a brincadeira você está uma Deusa.

Saori: Que é isso, é só impressão sua.

Shunrei: O que você disse Saori, que era só nossa impressão? Quando o Ikki te vires vai cair de costas no chão.

E nesse clima divertido elas entram na limusine e vão para a Igreja.

NA IGREJA

Hyoga: Calma Ikki, calma Ikki, se continuar assim você vai abrir um rombo no chão. Falava em tom sério até cair na risada.

Shun: hahahahaha me desculpe Ikki, mas o que o Hyoga disse é verdade, e fica tranqüilo que a Saori só está um pouquinho atrasada.

Ikki: É vou abrir um buraco no chão em forma de pato, pois vai ser seu corpo Hyoga que vai fazer o serviço, e Shun para sua informação ela não esta só um pouco atrasada, está demasiadamente atrasada, já estou duvidando se ela virá.

Shun: Vira essa boca para lá Ikki, e bem, como você conhece ela e sabe como é vaidosa e está muito bem assessorada, sabe que devem estar ainda se arrumando.

Logo após Shun terminar de dizer suas palavras, todos os presentes no local se levanta, pois a chegada da noiva foi anunciada.

Do lado de Ikki, Shun diz: Viu, não te disse?

Ikki: Humpf!

E Shion, como a pessoa com maior idade e a falta de parentes vivos de Saori foi fazer o papel do pai dela e levou-a até o altar. Chegando lá...

Shion: Vê se cuida bem da minha "filha", hein.

Ikki: Mas é claro.

Depois de todos se sentarem nos seus respectivos locais Shaka, incumbido de ser o padre diz: Caros irmãos e irmãs presentes aqui para este matrimônio entre Ikki Amamiya e Saori Kido, se houver alguém contra este matrimônio que se declare agora ou se cale para sempre.

Shun: Eu tenho?

Todo mundo: O QUE???

Ikki pensando: Ai Jisus, o que ele vai falar? Glumb.

Saori pensando: Sabia que não deveria ter deixado a June falar isto. Glumb.

Shun: Eu tenho a declarar que nada nem ninguém podem separá-los. E cai na risada.

Ikki e Saori em pensamentos: Ufa.

Todos os presentes menos Saori, Ikki e Shaka: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Shaka: "Buda daí-me forças para não mandá-lo aí paro o senhor mestre". Senhor Shun Amamiya, a próxima vou te mandar para um lugar sem volta.

Shun: Glumb.

Shaka: Bem onde eu parei mesmo... Ah claro, alguém (olhando ameaçadoramente para Shun) tem algo a dizer contra este matrimônio?

Depois da pergunta o silencio era tanto que se podia ouvir os estalos dos bancos e as batidas de asas dos pernilongos.

Shaka: Bem, já que ninguém se pronunciou, vamos dar inicio ao matrimônio.

E lá se foi Shaka contando um pouco de historias, falando da importância do matrimônio, até o momento tão esperado.

Shaka: Saori Kido aceita Ikki Amamiya, como seu legítimo esposo?

Saori com os olhos brilhantes: Mas é claro que sim!!!!

Shaka: Senhor Ikki Amamiya aceita Saori Kido como sua legitima esposa?

Senhorita, senhorita, acorde vamos, o navio já chegou e temos que desembarcar.

Saori: Pow Tatsume, sei que só está fazendo seu trabalho, mas não poderia ter esperado só mais um minutinho se quer?

Tatsume: Desculpe senhorita se lhe atrapalhei, mas já devíamos ter descido faz tempo.

Saori: Tudo bem Tatsume, vamos para casa agora.

* * *

Que falta d sorte ela não saber a resposta neh? Mais fazer o que, a vida esta cheia disso mesma. Se alguém quiser perguntar por que riram da fala do Shun só pense nisto, quem em sã consciência peitaria e zombaria de Ikki, Shaka e Saori juntos? Só é por este motivo, até a próxima. Vlwwwwwwwwwww. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bem, tendo em vista a quantidade d provas e trabalhos que vou fazer nestas duas semanas, não poderei atualizar sempre nos dias q falei, mais tentarei chegar o mais próximo disto. Obrigado as reviews, elas são ótimas auxiliadoras e incentivadoras.

5) PENSAMENTOS DE UMA FENIX SEM ASAS?

Porque Ikki, por quê? Parece brincadeira, mas não é, porque tudo que aquilo que você ama parece lhe ser arrancado de forma drástica. Até hoje você se culpa por não ter salvado Esmeralda, ou melhor, por ter sido um cão covarde que simplesmente fugiu de um ataque e que este ataque a matou. Levantei o meu punho contra meu irmão e meus amigos, por ódio e ganância. No meio de tantas batalhas conheci uma garotinha Helen, olha que engraçado, ela me pediu para salva-la e quem fui salvo fui EU!!! Quase que ela morre por outra fraqueza minha, passaram-se algumas batalhas até o momento da Guerra Santa ter inicio, perdi nela muitos amigos e colegas, quase deixo uma deusa e meu irmão morrerem por um ato falho de meu passado e de novo por uma fraqueza minha Pandora morreu e quase que os meus amigos e toda a humanidade têm o mesmo destino, não gostaria que isto acontecesse, mas acabei me isolando de tudo e todos, por acreditar que você só atraia o mau.

Erros e mais erros, mais isto me ensinou a nunca desistir, mas e agora, que você está numa encruzilhada difícil e é apenas um novato nisso.

Aprendi que tenho que defender tudo que eu amo com todas minhas forças e nunca desistir, mas a coisa que eu mais prezo agora, humpf, simplesmente não me ama, ou melhor, me ama, mas não do jeito que necessito, só tem um amor de amigo, gostaria de puder mudar estes sentimentos dela, mas como?

Como você consegueria mudar os sentimentos dela, ou pior como você mudar seu jeito de ser?

Meu irmão, como gosto de ti, vivia só por você e você me disse que deveria lutar por isso com o mesmo espírito guerreiro que enfrentei tantos cavaleiros mais fortes que eu e com um simples movimento ou atitude ganhei deles. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA parece brincadeira mais não é, você com medo de um sentimento e de uma pessoa?

Não te conheço mais, o menos sentimental, o mais fechado e desbocado simplesmente está com medo deles e não vê meios de lutar para conquistar aquilo que tanto quer.

O que vai servir eu ficar pensando nisso, hein?

De nada. Você tem que ser a Fênix, renascer das cinzas que estão a tua volta e voltar a ser quem era aquele homem duro, seguro, mas que sempre estava pronto a ajudar.

É, hoje você simplesmente se deixou levar pelos sentimentos e virou um cachorrinho obediente, sempre chega nos horários, não briga com ninguém, aceita tudo de bico calado, quer saber duma coisa? Vou voltar a ser a Fênix, isso mesmo, vou viajar, me isolar e quando realmente estiverem precisando de mim eu os ajudarei.

Isso Ikki, mostre que você simplesmente tem o controle de tudo e volte ao seu devido lugar que não deveria nem ter saído. Alguém mal-educado, mal-humorado, sem sentimentos merece um exílio para que não magoe aquele que tenta mudar suas atitudes.

Mas você sabe que não pode ir embora não é?

Para que existe o sentimento Amor? Paixão? Para ver tantas pessoas sofrendo por elas e saber que este é o seu sonho mais impossível, que apesar de lutar contra ele com toda sua vontade e dedicação, um único pensamento traz a tona tudo o que você considera passado?

Você Fênix, sabe muito bem que ficar sozinho agora só vai aumentar o Amor que você sente por ela e a dor de não poder ser correspondido. E de que adianta fugir dos problemas. Nunca corri deles.

Mas você sabe que só se machucará, ou pior, machucará os dois, por tentar algo que não é possível de se concretizar, e se no meio do caminho descobrir que é apenas atração física? Melhor assim, amanhã mesmo partirei sem rumo, a algum lugar onde não possa ferir ninguém, mas possa ajudar todos que pedirem minha ajuda.

Será que ele conseguirá ir embora? Ou este escritor só, pois isso para fazê-lo sofrer? HUAHUAHAU preparem-se, porque depois deste capitulo acima, virão três capítulos, que foram os que eu mais gostei escrever e o que eu acredito que me superei, até eles.


	6. Chapter 6

Depois de um milênio sem atualizar a fic pelos mais diversos problemas como: Falta de internet, quando ela volta o PC pifa, saraivada de trabalhos e provas, estudar como condenado, machucar as mãos e as costas não podendo sentar na frente do PC. Depois de resolvido todos estes problemas, resolvi que a Fênix tem que sofrer muito ainda e então esta historia abaixo fará parte duma trilogia e fatos inusitados aconteceram nela. Abaixo apenas a primeira parte dela. Boa leitura.

* * *

6) SURPRESAS DESAGRADAVEIS PARTE I

* * *

Ikki encontrava-se dormindo em sua cama, quando acorda com muito calor e soando demais.

Ikki: O que esta acontecendo com você Ikki? Porque você esta sofrendo tanto e agora nem consegue dormir direito? Tenho que tirar ela da minha cabeça de alguma forma.

Nisto percebia-se que uma pequena e miúda lágrima escorria pelo rosto de Ikki.

Ikki: Que saco, não consigo dormir, acho melhor ir tomar um banho.

Ele levanta-se e entra na ducha, deixa a água que estava muito quente correr pelo seu corpo, quando começou a cochilar dentro do seu box e sonhar algo mais "quente" com a Saori.

Ikki: NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Você tem que parar de pensar nisto Ikki, antes que, antes que, esquece você já está apaixonado.

Ikki volta desolado para o quarto, deita-se na cama e começa a ter pensamentos de como ser feliz com sua amada.

Ikki: Tudo bem então, amanhã irá me declarar para ela.

Depois de dizer estas palavras ele pega no sono.

Algum tempo depois das cenas citadas acima...

Jabú: Srta. Saori?

Saori: Sim?

Jabú: Saori quer namorar comigo? Diz um Jabú se ajoelhando diante da Deusa Athena.

Saori: Desculpe-me Jabú, mas eu não vou te enganar não te amo, por isso não posso aceitar.

E o Jabú sai da sala choramingando. Passado alguns minutos...

TOC TOC.

Saori: Pode entrar.

Seiya: Com licença. Diz um Seiya educado e entrando com um arranjo de flores.

Saori: Sente-se Seiya, mas me diga o que estás fazendo aqui, já que hoje é sua folga?

Seiya: Saori, eu não consigo mais viver longe de você, sem sentir o seu toque, ouvir tua voz, sentir o doce aroma do seu perfume, por isto, sei que é pouco perto do que Athena merece, mas quer namorar comigo?

Saori: Seiya. Olhando carinhosamente nos olhos dele. Eu não posso.

Seiya: Porque não?

Saori: Porque não te amo.

Nisto Seiya sai da sala acabado e destruído, chorando e gritando aos quatro cantos, quando de repente encontra o Jabú.

Jabú: O que aconteceu Seiya para estar assim?

Seiya: Seu desgraçado, eu levei um fora da Saori e adivinha quem ela vai querer para namorar.

Jabú: Não me olha assim porque eu também levei um fora dela.

Seiya: O QUE?

Jabú: Isto que você ouviu.

Neste meio tempo, entra Julian Solo na mansão e se dirige ao quarto de Saori.

Jabú e Seiya se olham e pensam a mesma coisa. "Não acredito".

Julian: Srta. Saori, com licença.

Saori: Oi Julian, a que devo sua visita?

Julian: Saori, eu vi o quanto fui errado contigo, em te pedir em casamento duas vezes e...

Saori: E...

Julian: Não quero cometer o mesmo erro, gostaria que você fosse minha adorável esposa, mas para isto deve-se namorar primeiro e é este o motivo que eu vim aqui. Saori, aceita namorar com Julian Solo? Diz ele cruzando os dedos.

Saori: Julian, eu não posso mentir para você, e por isso vou falar assim, não te amo e não posso aceitar pois não seria feliz e nem você seria.

Julian: Mas...

Saori: Nada de mais, já tenho dito! Diz com uma voz forte e firme Saori.

Na saída mais um cara desconsolado e quando vê Seiya brada.

Julian: Seu moleque desgraçado roubou a minha Saori agora conhecerá a fúria de Julian Solo!!!

Seiya: Peraê, você está falando que a Saori te recusou?

Julian Solo: SIM!

Jabú: Incrível.

Seiya: Acalme-se Julian, ela deu um fora em mim e no Jabú também, falou que não nos ama etc., mas então quem ela ama.

Julian: Se ela não nos ama, quem é o amor dela?

Jabú: MERDA!

Julian e Seiya: O QUE?

Jabú: Descobri quem ela ama.

Julian e Seiya: Quem?

Jabú: Ikki.

Julian: Como assim Ikki?

Jabú: Simples: Quando o Pegasus e os outros estavam subindo as 12 casas, mais exatamente falando, quando vocês estavam chegando à Casa de Shaka de virgem, ela continuava desacordada, mais num instante de preocupação, o cosmo dela aumentou muito e ela disse apenas uma única palavra, depois não disse mais nenhuma palavra.

Seiya: Mais que palavra era esta?

Jabú: IKKI!!

Julian Solo: Não acredito.

Jabú: Pior que isto ocorreu mesmo, agora não temos mais o que fazer.

Seiya esmurrando a parede: Sabia que não deveria deixar eles sozinho, tenho que planejar algo contra ele.

Julian: Ei, vocês dois e se nos fizéssemos um plano e...

* * *

O que será que este trio da Pesada estará pensando? E o que Ikki esta fazendo que ainda não chegou na mansão? E será que este plano incluirá alguém mais? Repostas no próximo capítulo. ( que eu espero não demorar tanto como este) 


	7. Chapter 7

Bem, depois de seis meses sem atualizar esta fic, as idéias tendo sido esvaídas da minha mente, agora a atualizarei, se eu demorar, é porque eu tive que reestruturá-la por completo, devido ao simples fato de que os capítulos escritos no meu computador, além de não estarem agradando-me, tinham tirado as características dos principais personagens, o que descaracterizava-os. Então estou reescrevendo-a, para assim melhorar e terminar minha primeira fic postada, que me ensinou muito. Obrigado a todos ( as) que mandaram reviews, me aconselharam e não me abandonaram no meio do caminho. Aí vai o sétimo capítulo.

* * *

**7) SURPRESAS DESAGRÁDAVEIS – PARTE 2**

* * *

Seiya: Perfeito.

Jabú: Ótimo.

Julian: Cada um já sabe o que terá que fazer e Ikki se arrependerá de ter nos enfrentado e tirado a coisa de que mais adoramos. Algum de vocês tem alguma objeção ou algo contra esta idéia?

Seiya: Acredito que não Julian.

Jabú: O problema será conseguir fazer isto num prazo tão curto de tempo.

Julian: Pelos nossos objetivos, qualquer coisa poderemos fazer!

Dias depois...

Ikki está na sua casa, andando de um lado para o outro, ensaiando como iria se declarar para Saori, pensando nos conselhos de Shun, quando recebe uma carta de que a fundação está sendo atacada e que somente Shun e Athena estão lá.

Ikki: Meu Zeus, eu preciso ir para lá urgentemente. Mas porque mandariam uma carta em vez de não me chamarem via cosmo? Bem, tenho que ir para lá de qualquer jeito.

Chegando lá, Ikki vê tudo calmo, mas sem os seguranças e estranha o fato. Quando entra tem uma surpresa.

Ikki: Meu Zeus, o que houve aqui?

Seiya: Perdeu alguma coisa Ikki?

Ikki: Seiya, onde está Saori e Shun?

Jabú: Calma Ikki, eles estão vivos e você só os verá de novo se nos derrotar!

Ikki a ponto de explodir: O QUE????? Vocês endoidaram? Vocês deveriam defender a justiça e a paz!

Jabú e Seiya: Hahahahahahaha. Siga-nos.

Eles caminham até uma sala onde estão acorrentados numa maca Saori e em outra maca Shun.

Ikki: Saori, Shun! Gritando já em desespero. SOLTEM-NOS AGORA OU SE ARREPENDERÃO.

Julian: Nunca e você verá o que faremos com eles.

Ikki: Ave Fênix.

_Apesar do poder do golpe da Fênix, ele não surtiu efeito em nenhum deles._

Todos: Idiota. Enquanto Julian Solo, com o espírito de Poseidon estiver conosco, nada poderá ser feito.

Julian: Você não quer se sentar antes de sofrer?

Ikki: Pare de blafesmar idiota, eu com meu punho irei, ARGH, não consigo me mexer, o que aconteceu?

Julian: Está prisão é feita com o poder de um Cosmo Divino, este é o poder de Poseidon, e você só será solto se Eu quiser, coisa que não ocorrerá.

Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!

Seiya: Cale-se idiota. Termina a fala socando a barriga do Shun.

Julian: Vamos Começar?

Seiya e Jabú: Sim.

Julian: Você Ikki ficará vivo só até o último momento do nosso plano para morrer sofrendo por não ter podido ajudar seus amigos.

Ikki: Desgraçados. Se contorcendo mais sem sucesso.

Os três simplesmente pegam o tridente de Poseidon e começam a brincar com este, arremessando-o perigosamente contra o corpo do Andrômeda.

O primeiro a acertar o "Alvo" foi Seiya.

Seiya: Eu Sou o MÁXIMO!

Jabú: Isto é o que só você pensa.

Julian: Sorte de principiante.

Ikki mentalmente pensando: Putz, eu estou preso e não sei o que fazer. A única coisa que pode me animar momentaneamente é o fato deles não terem feito nada com a Srta. Saori e estarem brincando com o Shun, sem pressa para matá-lo. O Que? Por um momento senti uma pequena liberdade no meu dedo e cosmo, o que seria mais do que necessário para vencê-los.

_Observando atentamente a cena, Ikki percebeu que quando Julian arremessa seu Tridente, ele simplesmente afrouxa esta prisão._

Ikki: O seu está guardado, três patetas, ihahiahihahiaihaihahiahi.

Julian: Dê-me aqui o Tridente, que agora é minha vez e eu empatarei a disputa, deixando o Jabú sozinho com 0 pontos!

No momento que Julian atira o tridente, Ikki levanta seu dedo indicador, disparando seu temível Golpe Fantasma de Fênix contra os três, que caem gritando de dor no chão e vão perdendo a consciência. Após um minuto de espera, Ikki encontrava-se totalmente livre começou a caminhar, olhando cada um no chão.

Ao chegar no lugar onde estava preso o Shun, algum golpe sorrateiro e traíra o pegou desprevinido, perfurando seu abdomen, fazendo-o cuspir sangue no seu irmão.

Ikki caindo de joelhos e depois sendo atirado para trás: Quem poderia ter feito isto?

Julian: Técnica interessante, aproveitou-se da minha brecha para fazer todos termos nossos pesadelos? Então te contarei dois segredos:

Nosso maior pesadelo já veio a ocorrer, daí que por isso, o transformamos em seu maior pesadelo e o faremos sofrer.

Golpes psíquicos apenas abalam a concentração de um Deus, logo, só atuei para poder tirar você totalmente do nosso caminho.

Veja isto e sofra!!!!!

Julian enfia o tridente na perna do Shun, atravessando-a completamente, pode-se ver o sangue jorrando e a cabeça do Shun pendendo, enquanto soltava suspiros e gritos de dor, fora um rosto cheio de medo, coisa atípica ao Shun.

Shun: AHHHHH.

Jabú: Deixa-me machuca-lo também Julian, pegando o Tridente.

Depois de algum tempo nessa "brincadeira"...

Julian: Pronto para sofrer Ikki? Hahahahaha.

Ikki: RRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Pensando: _" Que irmão é este que fica parado no chão, sem fazer nada para salvar seu irmão? Que mundo é este, onde as pessoas não se importam em ferir outras ou até mesmos ex-colegas de profissão?_

Julian: Morra Shun! E enfiou o Tridente no meio do peito do Shun matando-o

Ikki: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Grita já choramingando.

Seiya: Calma Ikki, o pior ainda estas por vir.

Ikki: O quê?

Jabú: Vamos começar?

Julian e Seiya: Vamos.

* * *

E Agora pessoar, o que voces acham que estes bando de loucos psicopatas ( isso que eu disse que tinha descaracterizados alguns personagens e depois mudado isto, voltando-os ao normal, imagina quando eu deixar descaracterizado ( coisa q espero q não ocorra)) vão fazer agora?

Mandem-me reviews, palpitando se desejam um final feliz ou um final triste ( a voz do leitor é a voz da razão, logo, eu sigo vocês).

Agradeço a todos que já mandaram reviews e que leram minha história e de ante-mão já agradeço aqueles que ainda o farão.

Dicas e conselhos são sempre bem-vindos.

Até mais.


	8. Chapter 8

Este capítulo, apesar de conter um dark hentai, muito pesado, e que eu acredito que foi muito mal escrito ( talvez por eu não gostar de ler ou escreve-los) é necessário a continuação da fic. até mais.

* * *

**Surpresas desagradáveis - parte 3- O SEU MAIOR MEDO**

Depois da pergunta respondida, os três começam a executar seu plano.

Ikki: O que vocês estão pensando em fazer?

Julian: Sua mãe não te ensinou a ter calma? Pois é só esperar um pouquinho que você verá. Diz com um sorriso maléfico no canto da boca que fez a espinha dorsal do Ikki gelar.

O plano começa a ser executado e Jabú começou a rasgar o vestido da Saori de lá de baixo, pouco a pouco.

Ikki: PAREM IMEDIATAMENTE. O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Seiya: Cale-se Fênix, um não vamos parar, pois foi isso o que sempre quisermos e dois estamos fazendo isso mesmo o que você pensa que estamos fazendo.

Ikki: Athena me desculpe por ser Fraco e não poder te ajudar.

Athena já quase sem vestido: Não se preocupe Ikki, eu ficarei bem, nos vemos no outro mundo tudo bem?

Ikki: Athena. Diz choramingando e se xingando por não poder ajudá-la.

Jabú: Pronto, agora só faltam às peças intimas.

Ikki: " Do que adianta eu ter conseguido salvar o mundo, se as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida eu não conseguirei salvar? "

Seiya: Vamos Julian.

Julian: Sim.

Enquanto um tirava o Sutiã dela o outro ia arrancando a calcinha com os dentes, depois de nua eles estavam desesperados e queriam de qualquer jeito possuí-la.

Jabú: Ah, até que enfim que está boquinha linda vai ser minha. Diz acariciando o rosto de Saori, que continuava calma como se nada estivesse ocorrendo.

Seiya: Hum, e esta vagina nunca antes penetrada por ninguém vai ser minha, que delícia. Diz lambendo os seus lábios.

Julian: E para mim sobrou o anus dela que delícia, vai ser experimentar este lugar apertado e quente.

Ikki: "Flashbacks:

Guilty: Tenha ódio, o ódio te dará tudo!

Esmeralda: Ikki, você deve viver!

Pandora se tacando na frente dele para deixá-lo vivo.

Shun possuído por Hades e ele parado estaticamente.

Ikki: " Falhei, por toda a vida eu fui um lobo solitário para n!ao machucar as pessoas e o que eu mais fiz? Deixei que elas se machucassem por minha culpa, agora nem todo meu ódio desenvolvido, nem todo meu Amor conseguiu fazer eu corrigir este ultimo erro meu. O que será da humanidade se ela depende de um ser t!ao fraco como eu para sobreviver" Após isto Fênix já perdia boa parte da consciência e do que acontecia a sua volta.

Os três tentam penetrá-la, mas incrivelmente ela fecha-se e ninguém entra.

Julian: Seiya, você já sabe o que fazer, não?

Seiya: Sim. - Um sorriso maléfico estava estampado na cara do Seiya -

Depois destas palavras ele a soca na barriga que por um milésimo de segundo perde sua resistência e "abre-se" , deixando-a, contra a vontade, a mercê deles.

Depois de todos estarem satisfeitos por possuírem ela, falam: Ikki eae, feliz? Se não está ficará.

Eles simplesmente pegam à adaga que Saga tentou matar Athena quando bebê e que a matou na Guerra Santa e cortam a garganta dela fora.

Ikki: Não. Já estava sem forças para reação.

Os três falam: MORRA IKKI!

Seiya: Meteoro de Pegasus.

Jabú: Unicórnio Galopante.

Julian: Tridente de Poseidon.

Ikki: Nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Após este grito, Ikki acorda, surpreso ao vê-lo naquela situação, com um sonhos daqueles.

Ikki: Meu Zeus, que sonho foi este? Olhando ao redor do quarto e observando que tudo foi destruído.

Ikki: Será esse um aviso para eu não ir embora e eu me declarar a Saori? Sim com certeza é isso, se eu fugir posso não estar perto o bastante para protegê-la.

Trim! Trim!

Ikki: Quem será a esta hora?

Voz: Alô?

Ikki começa a tremer e não consegue responder.

* * *

Quem será no telefone? algum palpite?

Capítulo curtinho, provavelmente este foi o mais nojento e o pior de ser escrito e lido, mais ao meu ver, para o decorrer da FIC, foi e será extremamente necessário. Aqueles que mandaram review ( deveria dizer aquela, mas deixa quieto) muito obrigado. Espero que eu não agrida muito suas vistas e mentes com este sonho, que eu deixei parecer que era real. Espero que tenha conseguido isto e desculpem-me por este hentai. A demora para publicar a continuação deve-se extremamente a esta parte que eu não sabia como fazê-la, daí que demorei muito para conseguir construir isto. E eu ainda acho que n!ao ficou bom.

Bem, até mais e me mandem reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ai a continuação da fic, a partir daqui vai ficar um pouco meloso, espero que gostem!**

* * *

**ENCONTRO**

Voz: Ikki? Ikki você está aí?

Ikki acordando de seus devaneios, ao ouvir aquela voz de novo, perguntando pelo seu nome, desligou na hora. Tremia com o telefone na mão, não sabia o que dizer, fazer ou agir.

O Mesmo telefone voltará a tocar. E este ficava pensando se atendia de novo ou não, acabou por optar pela primeira opção.

Ikki: Al...

???: Como Ousa desligar o telefone na minha cara?

Ikki: É que... bem, não sei te dizer, Sa... Athena.

Saori: Não faça mais isso. Putz, já basta o susto que você me deu, agora, mas me diga o que aconteceu contigo?

Ikki: Nada!

Saori: Como nada? Seu cosmo não parava de gritar e eu não conseguia falar contigo. E desligou o telefone na minha CARA! Você pode até não ser a cordialidade em pessoa, mais nunca faria isto por NADA!

Ikki: Desculpe-me Saori, eu tive um pesadelo e devo ter perdido o controle enquanto dormia. E ainda não estava com a cabeça no lugar na primeira ligação. - Terminando de falar com a voz trêmula -

Saori: Está tudo bem mesmo?

Ikki: Sim Saori, está tudo bem não precisa se preocupar e acho melhor voltar a dormir, tchau, Saori.

Saori: Tudo bem então, um beijo e tchau Ikki. Ah antes que me esqueça, boa noite.

Ikki: Boa noite.

TUTUTUTU. Ela desligou o telefone. Alguns minutos se passam e nada do Fênix dormir, quando estar para completar uma hora ...

Ikki: E se eu ligar para a Saori e... esquece, não vai dar certo.

Trim! Trim!

Ikki: Quem me ligaria agora?

Voz: Ikki?

Ikki: Fala Saori.

Saori: Você estava dormindo?

Ikki: Para falar a verdade não, mas me diga, não creio que a ligação seja apenas para saber se eu estava dormindo ou não, então a que devo esta ligação?

Saori: Bem, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Ikki: Já fez uma mesmo, que diferença fará outra?

Saori: Engraçadinho, mas posso ir aí agora?

Ikki: Hum?

Saori: É que preciso conversar contigo.

Ikki: Saori... "Eu devo deixar ela vim, quem sabe assim eu possa me declarar a ela" bem, vai venha logo, antes que eu mude de idéia.

Saori: Daqui a pouco estou aí, um beijo, tchau.

Ikki: Outro, tchau. "O que será que ela quer falar hein?" "Para que a pressa, daqui a pouco ela está aí e você descobrirá".

Alguns minutos depois.

Din dong! **( o falta de criatividade)**

Ikki: Já vai!

Ao abrir a porta vê a Saori e diz: Olá, entre, por favor.

Saori: Oi, obrigada. Diz já se sentando no sofá da sala.

Ikki: De nada, ah, não repara a bagunça não. Coçando a cabeça e se sentando diante dela.

Saori: Reparar? Que bagunça? Só achei que o Shun veio te ajudar na faxina e deu uma Tempestade Nebulosa. E depois disto a June levou ele de volta para casa.

Ikki: Hahaha, engraçado. Normalmente é tudo arrumado, só que acho que fiz isso dormindo.

Saori: Deve ter sido mesmo, seu cosmo estava agitado demais, mas você me disse que tinha sido um pesadelo, se não for muito posso saber do que se tratava o pesadelo?

Ikki: Não vou contar parte por parte mais posso falar que fui incapaz de ajudar as pessoas que eu amo e elas sofreram e acabaram morrendo.

Saori: Hum, mas elas estão bem, não?

Ikki: Até o momento, sim. Mas Saori mudando um pouco de assunto, você me disse que precisava falar algo comigo e gostaria de saber do que se tratava.

Saori: Bem... é que... sabe eu não sei como dizer.

Ikki: Saori, vamos, me conte, só posso te ajudar se me contar o que esta ocorrendo. Abaixando-se e olhando firmemente os olhos dela.

Saori: Ikki, eu ultimamente não consigo tirar uma pessoa da cabeça.

Ikki: Engraçado, eu também não. Será que um não poderia ajudar o outro?

Saori: Que tal se você disser o que gostaria de receber e eu faço a mesma coisa mais sem citar nomes.

Ikki: Beleza. Bem, a única coisa que eu quero desta pessoa é seu afeto, carinho, ternura, companheirismo, e principalmente, a segurança dela.

Saori: Nossa ela deve ser muito importante para você?!

Ikki: Demais. "Pena que você nem imagina quem seja ela e eu não tenho coragem para falar". Mas diga-me agora sobre o seu caso.

Saori: Bem, quero as mesmas coisas, mas não quero que nunca perca seu jeitão, vamos dizer assim, hum, diferente.

Ikki: Jeitão diferente, hum, quem poderá ser?

Saori: Não posso revelar mais Ikki, gostaria de fazer mais uma pergunta.

Ikki: Fale logo.

Saori: Você aceitaria ser meu braço-direito na Fundação Galar?

Ikki: Como assim?

Saori: Estar na mesma sala que eu, me ajudar nas decisões, essas coisas, ah, mas tem que ir morar na mansão. Você aceita?

Ikki: É claro.

Saori fica perplexa com a resposta.

Ikki: Saori esta tudo bem?

Saori: Sim, só não pensei que seria tão fácil.

Ikki: Bem, uma proposta dessa não aparece todo dia e acho que devo fazer algo mais interessante, mas de novo, mais uma vez, mudando de assunto, era só isso.

Saori: Era.

Ikki: O que podemos fazer agora?

Saori: Como assim?

Ikki: São 4h e 30 min da manha, temos que trabalhar e não vamos conseguir dormir certo? Então vamos fazer o que? "Fênix, você tem que tirar estes pensamentos bestas da cabeça, nunca que ela falaria algo assim, e mesmo que falasse, você não pode fazê-lo!"

Saori: Er... Sexo!

Ikki caiu no chão com a resposta, só nos seus pensamentos mais insanos, como o anterior imaginava algo parecido com isto. Saori ria do jeito que Ikki agirá ao ouvir aquilo.

Saori: Desculpe-me, mas não aguentei. Percebi que esta pessoa citada antes é muito importante para você mesmo, a maioria falaria sim.

Ikki: Você estava jogando comigo para saber até aonde eu sou fiel e o quanto amo esta pessoa?

Saori apenas acena com a cabeça e sorri, respondendo afirmativamente.

Saori: Bem, percebi que você tem um play2, agora sei o que os outros vem fazer aqui no fim de semana, que jogo bom você tem aí ?

Ikki: Bem, sim, eles vem aqui jogar mesmo, eu não gosto muito, até porque são muito fáceis e não tem dinheiro para comprarem um vídeo-game, aí tentam se aproveitar de mim. Mais como meu irmão vem também, então tenho que deixar eles virem. Sobre os jogos, num tem nada muito recomendável para você, tenho Final Fantasy XII, Winning Eleven 10, Gran Turismo 4, mais uns de corrida e luta e Saint Seiya: Chapter Sanctuary e Hades.

Saori: Vamos jogar SS?

Ikki: Qual?

Saori: Sanctuary! - Termina de falar piscando para ele, deixando-o totalmente desconcentrado -.

Ikki: Vamos.

Ele preparou tudo, pois os cartões de memória, o cd, rodou o jogo e na tela de seleção...

Ikki: Vamos Saori, escolha primeira.

Saori: Já que insiste. E eu escolho Ikki, a Ave Fênix.

Ikki: Hei, quem ia escolher era EU!

Saori: Quem mandou pedir para eu escolher primeiro?

Ikki: Ah, é assim é? Então tá, eu escolho Shaka de virgem o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus. HAHAHAHA.

Saori: "Nossa, isso me lembrou um momento da batalha das doze casas, onde Ikki morreu corajosamente e eu falei o nome dele e percebi o quanto o amava".

Começa a disputa, os dois jogam muito bem, mais Ikki se aproveitando dum descuida da Saori acerta 5 golpes seguidos ficando com vantagem logo no começo. Saori logo tenta reagir mais encontra uma barreira, o teletransporte de Shaka, que não dá possibilidades de acertar nenhum ataque. Ela vendo que não venceria no corpo a corpo, parte para uma nova estratégia, elevando o cosmo de Ikki, Ikki controlando Shaka tenta aproveitar-se do momento mais quase é acertado, desviando-se por pouco, a batalha entra nos segundos finais, Saori tenta a todo custo acertar um golpe em Shaka o que daria a vitória a ela, faltando dois segundos, ela lança uma Ave Fênix e Ikki mandou Shaka de encontro a ela sem perceber, deixando vulnerável Shaka ao ataque e perdendo o jogo.

Saori: Eu sou Demais!

Ikki: Não acredito, eu o homem mais próximo de Deus derrotado por um simples humano. IHAIHAIHAIHAHIIHA.

Saori: É só você para derrotar Shaka, hein?

Ikki: É.

E passaram a madruga assim, jogando, conversando, brincando, etc.

* * *

Bem, num está nada incrivelmente incrível, mais acho que deu para o gasto. Espero que tenham gostado, até mais. Críticas e sugestões sempre são bem vindas, assim como comentários. 


	10. Chapter 10

Desculpem-me a demora e o capítulo nao ter saído como eu queria, mas para um futuro deve servir. Obrigado por visitarem esta fic, até mais ;)

* * *

PROBLEMAS NA ESCOLA!

Após terem se divertido com o Video-game, Ikki preparou um café da manhã, que Saori prontamente elogiou:

Saori: Nossa Ikki, o que você fez de tão bom? Como que você aprendeu a fazer comidas assim?

Ikki: Saori, eu estou morando sozinho a algum tempo já, se não aprendesse a cozinhar, morreria de fome ou acabaria na miséria, por ter que gastar uma nota em refeições Fast-Food. E o que eu fiz foi:

Milkshake de Achocolatado Granulado e Chococo, ou se preferir, Torradas com Chocolate e Coco.

Saori: Tem como passar-me as receitas delas?

Ikki: Só um momento.

Ikki saiu da cozinha, foi ao seu quarto e pegou um papel, com todas as informações das receitas anotadas:

Chococo Ingredientes: 

12 unidade(s) de torrada(s) levemente doce

200 gr de chocolate meio amargo picado(s)

- 100 gr de chocolate ao leite picado(s)

- 100 ml de creme de leite fresco

- 1 pacote(s) de coco ralado(s)

Modo de preparo

Derreta os chocolates picados em banho maria e adicione o creme de leite. Deixe esfriar, passe o chocolate sobre as torradas e cubra com o coco ralado.

Milkshake de achocolatado granulado 

Ingredientes:

5 bolas de sorvete de creme

5 colheres (sopa) de achocolatado granulado sabor

chocolate

1 xícara (chá) de leite frio

achocolatado granulado sabor chocolate a gosto

Modo de preparo:

Num liqüidificador bata 5 bolas de sorvete de creme, 5 Colheres (sopa) de achocolatado granulado sabor chocolate, 1 xícara (chá) de leite frio e achocolatado granulado sabor chocolate a gosto até ficar bem homogêneo.

Sirva cada copo com 2 colheres (sopa) de achocolatado granulado sabor chocolate. Sirva bem gelado.

Saori: Nossa, muito obrigada por passar a receita, mais tenho que te pedir mais uma coisa.

Ikki: E o que seria desta vez? Sexo DE NOVO? HAHA!

Saori: RSRS, não, desta vez não falarei algo deste tipo e você esqueceu da sua "outra" mulher? Mais o que venho te pedir é para que você comece a fazer uma faculdade de administração, já que precisará de alguma base para cuidar da Fundação, de acordo?

Ikki: Resta-me alguma escolha?

Saori: N-Ã-O!

Ikki: Então, a resposta é sim, vou fazer isso "só para te agradar"!

Passado algumas semanas, Ikki começou a fazer a faculdade, o que deixava este sujeito mais irritado do que o normal. Contas para cá, normas técnicas para lá, como se comportar direito, visitas a Reitora por não concordar com o método de ensino, todo Santo dia ele arranjava algum problema.

Mas nesta mesma época, Seiya havia se declarado para a Saori, esta que estava naqueles dias, deu um "toco" lindo neste ser, que ficará arrasado e saíra de cabeça abaixada. Por sorte, o pesadelo de Ikki não se realizará. Mas, Saori por algum motivo não conseguiu dizer ao Ikki o que tinha acontecido, apesar de estar preocupada.

Depois disso, no primeiro final de semana que veio a ter, Ikki se mudou para a mansão. "Burburinhos" foram feitos, já que ninguém sabia que Ikki também estava ajudando no escritório. Muitos zoavam o Fênix, visto que este sempre quisera sua independência e liberdade, então, deveria ter ficado sem grana, tendo que recorrer a Saori. Os dois apenas fingiram nem escutar estes comentários e começaram a rir num canto separado.

Na segunda-feira, depois de anos sem se atrasar, conseguindo ser mais pontual que os ingleses tradicionais, Ikki simplesmente levantará atrasado. MUITO ATRASADO. Sairá correndo do quarto, como estava do lado da escada, descerá rolando por esta. Ao chegar no corredor, pois seu ombro esquerdo no local, este conseguirá ter sido deslocado.

Ikki: "Putz, estou enferrujado, uma quedinha destas esta me deixando quebrado! Mas não tenho tempo para pensar nisso!"

Apesar de todo seu esforço, como não podia correr como na época que era cavaleiro e a faculdade ficava bem longe de onde ele estava, só conseguiu entrar na Segunda Aula, levando uma enorme bronca da Reitora e do Professor, mais fingiu nem ligar.

Pena que ele nem sabia que este dia era daqueles que o melhor a se fazer era ficar debaixo da coberta, pois a porta da sala se abriu e uma desagradável surpresa estava presente nela.

CONTINUA!

* * *

Olá caros amigos e amigas, desculpem-me pela demora e este capítulo não ser muito desenvolvido. Espero que gostem dos pratos que coloquei aí. O que será que está presente na porta? ( Roberto Justus com uma carta de Demissão? Huauhauhahuhua) Vocês acharam que faltou o que no capítulo? Alguma reclamação? Bem, muito obrigado a todos e todas que mandarem review. Pois aí posso conhecer o perfil de quem lê, tentando agradá-los. E se você só lê, muito obrigado por acompanhar a história, só sua leitura é uma honra para mim.

Até mais.


	11. Chapter 11

Após milênios esta fic ressurgiu, não darei nenhuma desculpa, já que a não atualização dela foi devida a irresponsabilidade minha.

Capítulo que eu tentei deixar emocionante, espero que gostem.

* * *

_**FIM DA LINHA**_

O som da porta sendo aberta fora percebida por todos os presentes dentro da sala, todos olhavam com curiosidade para a porta, o que será que entraria por ela.

Seiya: Apareça Fênix, caso não queira que sua amada morra.

Ikki estava sentado logo na primeira carteira, o que foi uma surpresa tanto para a Saori quanto para o Seiya, este ficava esfregando uma arma contra a cabeça da Saori, como se aquilo fosse normal ou legal.

Ikki: Seiya, o que pretendes fazendo isso?

Seiya: Está difícil para o senhor sabe-tudo descobrir? Mas tudo bem, eu vou te falar o segredo, o meu desejo, eu te matarei aqui e agora, depois terei a Saori e depois a matarei depois.

Ikki: "Desgraçado, esta fala não me é estranha! Mas pense positivo Fênix, todos aqueles que revelam seus planos acabam perdendo, talvez esta seja a sua esperança de vitória."

Seiya: Parado idiota!

O som de um disparo fora ouvido, o tiro acertará a mão de um indivíduo que estava tentando falar num celular escondido, infelizmente sua empreitada não dera certo, agora ele precisava de médicos rapidamente, mas Seiya ameaçou que caso alguém tentasse ajuda-lo, acabaria ficando pior do que ele.

Ikki: Bastardo, você não ganha nada fazendo isso!

Seiya: Claro que eu ganho, eu serei aquele que derrotou a invencível Fênix, aquele que... QUE COSMO MONSTRUOSO É ESTE????!!!!

Ao olhar para Ikki, pode-se perceber que no lugar onde ele estava era emanada uma aura tremendamente incrível, cheia de ódio. Os cabelos de Ikki estavam ficando todos bagunçados, o chão estava se desfazendo e o corpo ficará envolto por fogo.

Ikki: SEIYA, SE TIVER AMOR A VIDA, SUGIRO QUE A LARGUE IMEDIATAMENTE!

Seiya: Fênix, melhor você se acalmar, porque se me atacar, eu posso usar a Saori como escudo, então não basta ter matado a Esmeralda, ainda terá coragem de matar Saori Kido.

Ikki ao ouvir aquelas palavras voltará a ficar como uma pessoa comum, sem demonstrar qualquer cosmo.

Ikki: Seiya, você é tão idiota assim mesmo ou esta fazendo tipo?

Seiya: Como?

Ikki: Nem sempre a força resolve as coisas, a inteligência é muito mais útil!

Seiya: E como sua inteligência me derrotará se tenho a Saori de escudo?

Ikki: Aprendas e leve este recado para o inferno: NUNCA MECHA COM IKKI DE FÊNIX! Golpe Fantasma de Fênix!

O golpe não fora direcionado de frente ao Seiya, ele tinha sido direcionado a uma janela, que refletiu o golpe bem no cérebro do Seiya.

No tempo em que ele ficava com a mente sendo destruída pelo golpe, Ikki retirará Saori dos braços dele e chamará a ambulância para ajudar seu amigo e o próprio Seiya que precisaria ir para um Hospital. O corpo de Seiya caíra paralisado no chão.

Saori: Ikki, Seiya ficará bem?

Ikki: Sinceramente falando, não sei. Talvez tenha sido demais para ele.

Saori: Ikki, como você sabia que ia acertá-lo direcionando o golpe para o vitrô?

Ikki: Saori, meu Golpe fantasma de Fênix é uma onda, e todo objeto retilíneo, como a janela que recebestes o golpe é reta, calculando a inclinação de entrada, mais a inclinação de saída, que seria no mesmo ângulo, pude perceber que o golpe acertaria o Seiya e ninguém esperaria isso.

Saori: Nossa, você está muito inteligente.

Ikki: Nunca pensei que diria nisso, mas estudar é muito bom, aprendemos várias coisas que pode-nos ser úteis quando menos esperamos.

Saori: E o que será do futuro?

Ikki: Sinceramente falando, também não sei, mas o que estiver guardado para nós acontecerá, por isso devemos enfrentar tudo com seriedade e aprender sobre tudo que for possível. Agora você precisa descansar, parece que não sofreu muitos machucados, creio que um bom descanso te deixa nova em folha.

Saori: Obrigado pela atenção.

Ikki: Estou só fazendo meu serviço de praxe.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

Capítulo curtinho, como todos os outros, mais para atualizar, mostrar que não esqueci dela e o desfecho na sala de aula, também pretendo fazer algo no hospital, aguardem ( não tanto como este capítulo, assim espero).

Abraços.


End file.
